In recent years, active research on a non-volatile semiconductor memory device, which can be easily manufactured by a standard CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) process, has been conducted. Such a non-volatile semiconductor memory device can be roughly classified depending on a programming method during data programming. The major programming methods known include FN (Fowler Nordheim) tunneling injection, channel hot electron injection, and source side injection.
The source side injection among the programming methods is a system for obtaining a hot carrier in a source region of a channel and injecting the hot carrier into a floating gate, and includes one described in Patent Literature 1, for example. It has been known that data programming by such source side injection can be performed at a relatively low voltage and power consumption during programming can also be reduced. A benefit from combination use in LSI (Large Scale Integration) has been expected.